A Drop of Red Lightning
by Lexi the Raven
Summary: So when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Ron didn't believe his best friend and broke off all friendship. Now Harry was stuck in a Tournament he wanted no part of, had a stalker journalist that only wrote lies, and had to face a dragon in the next few hours. Not only that, but these stupid dreams were becoming much more frequent and his hair is turning red.
1. Chapter 1

**Ummmm, this was completely unintentional... And I apologize for those waiting for my other stories to update, but I had to do this after reading all the Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VII crossovers. No one had Harry as the reincarnation of this person -not telling even though everyone will probably already know who he is the reincarnation for- But if you know one that does, please tell me! I wanna know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter, but I do own a copy of the movies/books and games/movies!**

* * *

Chapter One: Strange Dreams, Changing, Memories of Unknown

_A man who looked to be of Asian descent stood over him with a hand held out, "We have to hurry and get to the President. No more lazing about." He stated. "Right." A hand grabbed the Asian's and pulled himself up. The new person's voice was filled with slight pain that was being forced under a farce of strength._

_"Tseng, when this is all over, I want a vacation." He joked to the Asian. Tseng chuckled and nodded, "I think we all could use a vacation after this." He stated as he moved forward._

_A hand found its way to a mouth as he coughed up blood, "Shit, yo. This ain't good." He muttered, catching Tseng's attention._

_"What happened?" The man demanded, moving over to him._

_A chuckled ripped through his throat, "Bastard got me. Dammit, yo." He coughed again, breathe wheezing as blood leaked through his fingers._

_"We need to get you to the Medical Bay." Tseng said to him._

_His knees hit the ground, "Nah, they don't have any Phoenix Downs, and that's what it would take to fix this up." He coughed again and blood covered the floor before him. "Hey, Tseng?" He called out._

_The Director looked at him as he grinned slightly, "I guess I get that vacation, yo." He fell forward into his own blood and blackness took him._

* * *

Glowing blue-green eyes snapped open and faded into emerald as the fourteen year old breathed heavily. He glanced around in confusion at the dream that he had just experienced.

"You ok?" A voice asked. Harry glanced over to see Dean looking at him in slight concern.

"Yeah, weird dreams. But whatever, breakfast first, then I'll worry about it." He stated, not noticing the slight blue glow his eyes gained as the green in them shrank and the blue grew. He shook his head slightly as it grew fuzzy.

Dean on the other hand noticed immediately and nodded.

Harry pulled on his clothes and looked over at Dean, "You coming? I wanna get there before the idiots do, yo." Harry grinned slightly and walked out, leaving a slightly shocked Dean.

Dean moved to follow him, already dressed.

For some strange reason, Ginny was waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase, a small smile on her face. "Hello Harry." She said.

"Yo, how are you Ginny? Haven't talked to you since Ron blew up on me a few weeks ago." Harry stated, noticed the scowl flash across her face before it was schooled into blankness. Harry's former best friend, Ronald Weasley was apparently a jealous idiot who hated when Harry got anything he didn't have. So when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, the idiot didn't believe his best friend and broke off all friendship. Now Harry was stuck in a Tournament he wanted no part of, had a stalker journalist that only wrote lies, and had to face a dragon in the next few hours. Not only that, but these stupid dreams were becoming much more frequent since his last verbal fight with Ron.

"He may be my brother, but it is very obvious that the brains skipped over him if he thinks you put your name into the Goblet." She stated.

Harry nodded, "Well whatever, he lost his chance to be my friend. Dean on the other hand seems cool enough to hang out with the 'bloody show-off'/ 'attention-seeker'. What do you say Dean? Wanna be partners? You me and Ginny could be a team, yo." Harry's eyes flashed again and a small, unnoticeable lock of black hair turned bright red.

Dean and Ginny looked at him with schooled faces, but shock showed in their eyes as they looked at each other. Lightly glowing blue eyes met shade-covered as Dean nodded slightly. Harry looked around and noticed Hermione sitting next to Fred Weasley and made his way over to them.

"Hey 'Mione! Can you help me with some of the spells I found last night?" He asked.

Hermione turned to look at him and caught sight of the small lock of red hair and familiar grin. Her eyes widened in shock, but she quickly skilled it down and smiled, "Of course. I bet Fred could help as well, if only to work off some energy that he has."

Fred pouted and then grinned, and then started tapping his foot up and down. "Hey Harry! How have you been? Ron still being a bastard?" He continued with his questions until Hermione patted him on the leg.

Harry laughed, "Well by 'Mione, good luck with your puppy." He stated, walking to the entrance. Fred and Hermione watched him walk away and saw the faint outline of someone very familiar to them envelop him.

Fred took her hand and smiled, "Soon." He stated and she nodded, brown eyes flashing green and then back.

* * *

In the Great Hall everyone stopped and starred as Harry, Ginny and Dean walked in. They watched in confusion as they sat together.

Three looked up from their work and then smiled before returning. Up at the Head Table, the Headmaster was confused at the seemingly innocent attitude change in the teenager.

Harry had seemed to change from sad, lonely and defeated boy to a cynical and somewhat cocky teen overnight. Albus frowned at the boy, who had seemed to cut all ties to the youngest Weasley boy and was hanging out with the quiet dark-skinned boy, Dean Thomas and the youngest Weasley, Ginny. As he watched them walk all the way in he couldn't help but see that they fit each other like puzzle pieces in the way they carried themselves.

Another shock to everyone in the hall was the fact that Harry was not wearing his glasses and his hair seemed slightly longer. It was no longer an inch below his ears, but nearly brushing his shoulders. He walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down with Dean and Ginny on opposite sides.

People could not believe how much he had changed in such little time. Everyone had noticed how the youngest male Weasley avoided him lately, but they had also known that the youngest and the twins had started hanging around with him. Hermione had stuck with him, as she would through thick and thin. And lastly, lately, Dean Thomas had been anywhere Harry was, right next to him.

* * *

Blue-green eyes glanced up at the Hall, that was full of people starring at him. His eyebrow twitched and he scowled, "Oi! If you all think I did it to get attention, then why the hell are you all starring at me and giving me what I apparently want. You're all idiots! Now stop yer starring and eat your goddess damned food, yo!" He shouted without the need of a _sonorous _charm.

Everyone looked back at their food and blushed heavily. Harry smirked and then sat down blinking in confusion. He rubbed his forehead as a fluttering of foreign thoughs traced across it. Dean touched his back and he looked up to meet the darker skinned teens shaded gaze.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok. Stop babying me Dean." Harry stated, as he started filling his plate, ignoring the few people that didn't stop starring. He yawned before a piece of toast came out of nowhere and was stuffed into his mouth. He choked slightly before glaring at the red head who stuffed it there. "What the fuck, yo!" He demanded.

Fred looked around innocently, "I have no idea what you are talking about..." He said, whistling as he sat down.

Harry glared at him, "Stupid puppy. Trying to kill me with toast. Should shock the hell out of his ass." He muttered before sticking a spoon-full of grits in his mouth. The others looked at him strangely as he continued muttering between bites.

It was when Ron entered that things turned to the worst. The ginger moved down the table and was about to sit next to Hermione, who was talking to Fred. Harry looked up with a glowing blue eye. Ron looked over at him and saw the glare on him, "What do you want Potter?" He scowled at the black-haired teen.

A smirk formed on said teen's face, "Nothing Weasley. Just wondering why you're even attempting to have a go at your brother's girlfriend. I'm not sure he appreciates it, yo." Harry stated, noticing the look on Fred's face as both he and the brunette blushed.

"What are you talking about? Hermione isn't my brother's girlfriend. Are you letting your ego go to your head?" The ginger asked as he to noticed the blushes and growled lowly.

"Well it is obvious. I mean look at the two of them. Fred is basically holding 'Mione and she isn't doing anything to stop it. Get it through your thick skull that she's taken, yo." Harry stated, going back to his food as the other boy fumed and stormed off, forgetting how hungry he had been.

"That was mean." Ginny said from his right. Harry just shrugged and looked over to the Slytherin table, catching the eye of Blaise Zabini who seemed to be smirking at the confrontation.

The male looked different and Harry's eyes widened as he recognized exactly who Blaise looked like. '_Tseng..._' He then grabbed his head and winced as another strand of his hair turned red.

"Mr. Potter, will you come with me? It's time for the Champions to go to the First Task." Professor McGonagall interrupted his strain of thoughts and he looked up. The older woman was watching him with a look of concealed worry.

Harry looked at the group around him and nodded. He stood and followed the greying witch out of the Hall. "Good luck Harry!" His group of friends shouted as he left. He walked through the doors and George was there with a small smile.

The older teen had become quiet and withdrawn as his twin seemed to acquire all of the hyperness. It also seemed as though the red-heads hair was lightening as Fred's was darkening, and their eye colors seemed to be changing.

The teen placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Remember that spell I taught you. And good luck." George said before moving to join his brother at the table. Harry nodded his thanks and left the room.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for this... But cookies for the person who can guess my favorite character in FF7**

**Review? Please?**


	2. Awakening of Red Lightning

**Here ya go! Enjoy, thanks for those who have _already _reviewed! I posted this story today! Thanks guys!**

* * *

The female professor looked him over as they walked towards the Champions Tent. "I probably shouldn't have to tell you this, but don't panic. Keep your head cool, there are wizards standing by and ready to take charge should the situation get out of hand." She paused and looked at the boy with a proud look, "The main thing is to do your best and know that nobody will think any different of you."

Harry snorted, "I hope after this Task they _will _think different of me. Maybe they'll all get their heads out of their asses and realize that I didn't put my name in that damn cup." He stated walked slightly head of her with his hands in his pockets.

McGonagall looked over her charge and noticed the slight personality change. Before the boy would try his best to change anyone's opinion of him if it was bad, but the boy before her now could care less. He was dressed in a white button up shirt that the first few buttons undone and it was untucked. She watched as he reached up and casually conjured and hair tie to tie back the slightly longer than shoulder-length hair up.

She sighed and shook her head, brushing it off to the fact that he was being forced to grow up quickly due to being in this Tournament. She led him toward the place where the dragons were, near the edge of the forest. Harry peered around and caught sight of the tent that had been erected, facing them as to screen the dragons from view. "You're to go in here with the others," She started shakily, "and wait your turn. Mr. Bagman is in there, he'll tell you the... procedure. Good luck Harry." McGonagall said, tears pricking her eyes as she watched her favorite students' son basically walk to his death.

Harry looked up at her and spared her a small reassuring smile, "Don't worry Professor. I got a plan that should cover anything I'll see here, yo." He stated while thinking, '_Though it was mostly George's idea and I already knew about the dragons..._'

The woman nodded and left and Harry entered the Tent quietly. None of the other Champions noticed him, giving him the chance to look over each of them and weigh their strengths against his own.

Viktor Krum, the Champion from Durmstrang, looked even more constipated, which was his way of showing that he was anxious about the task. Cedric was pacing up and down, his face pale and eyebrows drawn. But Harry looked over both of them and landed on the French beauty.

Fleur Delacour, the part-Veela Champion from Beauxbatons, was sitting in a corner on a wooden stool. She looked slightly scared and rather pale and clammy. Harry walked over to her and cast a discreet Cheering Charm on her. She noticed the sudden influx of happiness and looked up at him in shock.

* * *

Fleur was panicking out of her mind. Ever since her Headmistress had come back from her 'date' and told her that the First Task was dragons she had been trying to figure out a game plan. But even as she put her mind to it, it slipped away and fear replaced it.

She couldn't help but think of what the younger Champion was going to do. He was only fourteen, while the three of them were seventeen and nearly complete with their schooling. He must be panicking more than she was.

She started slightly as happiness filled her and looked up to see the boy she had just been thinking about turning the tip of his wand away and smiling down at her. Only three weeks ago the boy had been a few inches shorter than her, but now he stood at a tall height of 5' 9" and had seemed to have changed completely. When she had first seen him he was shy and downtrodden over the fact that he was being forced to compete in this Tournament.

Now he seemed more laid-back and easygoing. He was taller and his skin seemed to have darkened just slightly and seemed to hold himself completely different. His hair also held a few strands of bright red. And the last change she noticed so far was that his eyes were no longer the deep emerald green that they had been, they were now a slightly glowing blue with just a small bit of green around the pupils.

She smiled back at him and he opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by Bagman.

* * *

"Harry! Good-o!" the man said happily, only succeeding in grating on Harry's nerve. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!" Harry watched as the other two Champions looked over at him in shock, only just then noticing that he was there.

Harry looked over at Fleur and rolled his eyes, gesturing at Bagman, succeeding in getting a giggle from her. Bagman looked somehow like a completely overblown cartoon figure, standing amid the Champions. He was wearing his old Quidditch robes again, "Well now that we are all here, I believe it is time to fill you in!" He said happily, as if he wasn't about to feed the teens to dragons. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to offer each of you this bag," He held up a small purple silk bag and waved it slightly, "From which you each will draw a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different, err, varieties, you see. And I feel obligated to tell you something else, your task is to receive the golden egg!"

Harry glanced around again, noticing Cedric nodding and continuing his pacing. He glanced over at Fleur and noticed her color fading again and Krum somehow looked even more constipated, if that was even humanly possible. Perhaps he thought that he would be sick if he said anything. Harry just felt like chuckling, not exactly knowing why he felt so calm, but something in him told him that he had been through and against worse than a dragon.

They all kept silent as the listened to the pounding of hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet passing the tent, their owners conversing among themselves excitedly, laughing, joking... Harry shook his head, knowing that people thought differently than those who would have to go through the task. And almost less than a second, Harry opened his eyes to see Bagman opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first." He said, offering it to the frozen blonde. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and tried to transfer some confidence. It seemed to work as she took a deep breath and put a shaking hand in the bag, only to draw out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon, the Welsh Green. The number two was around its neck and Harry smirked when Fleur showed no surprise at the fact of the dragon, instead a determined resignation filled her face as she glanced over at Harry. She nodded a slight thanks and Harry inclined his head back.

The same was true for Krum, who pulled out the Chinese Fireball with a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and tried to imitate a piece of stone. Cedric put his own hand in the bag and came out with the bluish-grey Swedish Short-Snout with the number one tied around its neck. Harry couldn't repress the grin when he remembered the only dragon left. He stuck his hand in and pulled out the black Hungarian Horntail with the number four. It stretched its wings and looked up at him before baring its tiny fangs.

"Well, there you are!" Bagman said, "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the number refer to the order in which you will start, you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear the whistle, right?" The man then turned to Harry, "Now... Harry... could I have a quick word? Outside?"

Harry's glowing eyes narrowed, "Whatever you have to say to me you can say here. Last time I was pulled away from the others in this competition my name was slandered with lies. So no, I will not talk to you outside, yo. Get to commentating old man." Harry said seriously, eyes glowing a little brighter as he turned back to Fleur.

Bagman blinked in shock and quickly left, if only to appease the angry teen. Harry watched him leave and crossed his arms behind his neck as he leaned back on the pillar, "Can you believe that? First Skeeter and now that jackass. I just want to be left alone, yo." He muttered.

Fleur looked over at him, "If you 'ad gone wiz 'im I probably would 'ave thought you 'ad cheated. An official talking to you privately. Sounds, how would the English say it? Fishy." She stated, slightly surprised that the boy didn't go.

Harry snorted and looked at her with a glowing blue eye, "That is exactly why I didn't go. We all already knew about the dragons, wouldn't seem fair getting more help. And as I said before, I don't need anymore slander against me." The French beauty nodded and they all stilled as they heard the whistle.

Harry looked over at the frozen Diggory, "Good luck Cedric." He said to the boy, who looked significantly green around the gills. Seconds later, they all heard the roar of the crowd signaling that Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living a very much larger counterpart of his model. Harry flinched slightly at the sounds coming from the enclosure and had to force himself to stay seated and not run out onto the field in attempt to save the blonde. The crowd was really starting to annoy him with their screaming, yelling and gasping in unison, as Cedric tried his hardest to get past the fire-breathing beast. But what was really pressing on his nerves was Bagman's over enthusiastic commentary.

After about fifteen minutes, all three remaining Champions heard a defeaning roar that could only mean one thing: Cedric had succeeded in getting past his dragon and captured the golden egg. "Very good indeed!" Bagman shouted, "And now the marks from the judges!' Since he wasn't shouting the marks out, Harry assumed that they were presenting them to the crowd.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled and the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur moved to leave the tent when a strong hand grabbed her arm and she looked up to see glowing blue eyes, "Good luck." Harry stated, receiving a smile from the older girl. She nodded and left the tent.

Now it was only Harry and Krum left in the tent, and since Krum wasn't making any move to engage in a conversation Harry decided to sort through his thoughts, only to have the reoccurring dreams interfere.

* * *

_"-no! Where are you headed so fast Slum Rat?" The old baker asked him._

_He laughed loudly and free from all that held him down, "Gotta get ta work before the boss man kicks my ass again, yo!" He yelled, continueing his head long rush._

_The baker laughed and told him to be careful. "Where's tha fun in that!" He called back._

_He was rushing a blonde and was somehow tricked out the door and turned to see it shut, "Okay, so you're good." He said as he heard it lock. He looked through the window to see Rude come in pulling on his gloves, "Yeah, Rude! Lookin' sharp!" He called, only to lose his footing and missing the scuffle inside._

_"Good... You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be... You haven't lost your touch..." He heard being spoken._

_"I'm still out here, yo" He stated_

_"Hey Partner... this thing... uh... got any bite to it?" He asked the dark skinned man next to him as he held up a bomb._

_"Shin-Ra technology at its finest." He stated pushing up the shades on his eyes._

_"Oh, so you made it?" Harry asked, a smirk forming._

_"If nothing else, it's... flashy." A grin spread across Harry's face._

_"Oh, good..." He stated._

_"You love it, I know."_

_"Looks like we're clockin out early today!" He grinned._

* * *

Bright blue glowing eyes flashed open as the fourth whistle was heard. He stood up and stretched while trying to put the dreams out of his mind. He left the tent and entered the arena to see hundreds and hundreds of faces starring down on him. ON the other end of the enclosure was the Horntail who was crouched over her clutch of eggs, wings furled and basically looking dangerous.

"Hello..." Harry said in awe. Then he scowled as the crowd overrode his thoughts and sent up a silence barrier. He then took out his model dragon and transfigured it into a pair of classy goggles and put then on his forehead. Then he switched he wand over to his left hand. "I don't suppose there's any chance that I can ask you to just give me the fake egg that is in you nest?" He asked, not expecting to get an answer. So he was swept off his feet when the dragon responded.

"**_You must fight me first. Prove yourself worthy to receive this egg little__ warrior._**" The dragon stated.

Reno looked up at her in shock, "Wasn't expecting that. So what must I do? How do I prove myself to you?" He asked.

The dragon chuckled, a flame poofing from its nostrils, "_**We fight until you can make me bleed. I will not go easy on you Lifestream Warrior! I start,**_** NOW!**" With that the dragon lunged, causing Harry to backflip away from the claw that came at him and then duck under the tail swipe.

He dodged multiple strikes and back flipped again and carved a rune into the ground with his wand as he sped around the dragon, carving runes as he went. "One more." He muttered before planting his hands on the tail that swept at him and flipping over it to land in the exact spot he needed. '_Good_' He thought as he sped towards the dragon, the runes glowing a bright red as they started crackling with electricity.

He skidded to a stop in front of the dragon and raised his wand to the sky as the red lights grew larger, "_Rutilas Turbine!_" He shouted strongly as a shockwave of red lightning swept across the arena. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Harry blacked out for a second as the red lightning surrounded him.

* * *

_"Hey Slum Rat?" He looked over at the teenager next to him._

_"Whadya want Zack?" He asked, looking back at the sky._

_"You ever wonder what happens to us after we die? After we go back to the Lifestream? Are we eventually reborn?" Zack asked seriously for once._

_"I dunno, and frankly don't care. I like living in the now. I'll worry 'bout the future when it gets here." He stated, closing his eyes and breathing out, smoke leaving his mouth as he held the cigarette away from his mouth._

_"That's... actually really deep and slightly strange coming from you." Zack stood and started to move inside, "Thanks for the talk Reno."_

* * *

Glowing blue eyes snapped open as another shockwave spread through the arena. Harry's hair grew longer until it was tied back and still reaching his butt. The top of his head was spiky as every and his hair changed from black to a bright red. A red without any orange, a plain red that was more vibrant than the Weasley's. Two red marks grafted themselves on his cheeks right below his eyes.

He landed on the ground and looked over at the Horntail, who was lying on the ground, breathing heavily and bleeding from multiple places. "So does this mean I win, yo?" He asked.

"**_Congratulations Lifestream Warrior Reno. I gladly accept my loss to you. You fought great little_ _one._**" The huge dragon picked up the small golden egg between her claws and handed it to the re-born red-headed Turk.

Reno then turned to the crowd and released the silence ward. A almost deafening roar was heard when the Turk held the golden egg up. He looked over the crowd and spotted his group of friends and grinned when he saw them already going through the changes. "Oh my, that was spectacular. Not only has Mr. Potter finished the quickest but he also had the egg handed over to him by the dragon. Judges what do you think?" Bagman and everyone else looked over at the judges.

Dumbledore sent up a glowing ten, Maxime came next and sent up a nine, as did Crouch, Bagman sent up a ten as well, and finally Karkaroff sent up a reluctant seven. That left Reno in the clear lead with a forty-five. Reno smirked and headed toward the medical tent and entered, gaining all of the other champions attention.

He looked at himself in confusion when they all stared at him in shock, then he realized it was the fact that he had changed so much, "Side affect to the spell I used." He lied, knowing that they would not believe him if he said that he was the reincarnated person from over ten thousand years ago.

He saw his group of friends enter and smiled as they walked towards him, "Yo!" He called, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. Then he caught sight of someone he didn't want to see. "Whadya want Ron?" He asked neutrally.

"I... uh wanted to apologize..." That was a far as he got.

"I don't want your apologies Ron. You betrayed my trust when you turned your back on me. You had been my friend for three years, you should have known by then that I didn't like attention. So leave." Ron looked down sadly and did as Reno asked.

Reno then looked over at Dean, "Hey partner! Howya been?" He asked.

Dean walked over a smacked him on the back of the head, "That was for dying." He stated shortly.

Reno pouted, "Its not like I wanted to die." He said.

* * *

Fleur watched as the boy-turned-man walked back into the tent and starred in shock. Where black hair had been, a long yet spiky red mane was in its place, tamed only by the ponytail that held it back. Red marks were tattooed underneath his eyes and he held himself differently.

The Veela part of her was basically a quivering mess to the red-head, constantly repeated the words _Lifestream, Turk, _and _Warrior_. And when his friends walked in it cowered even more, especially to the young brunette girl, where it repeated the same word, _Cetra_, over and over again.

When he was finally released from the tent, the part of Fleur stopped whimpering and she set her goal right then and there. She would find out exactly what had happened to the boy and what the hell was going on around him.

* * *

Reno felt a chill go down his spine as he felt someone planning something about himself. '_Someone is planning something, and it has to do with me. Shiiiit._' He groaed inwardly and followed his friends.

* * *

**TWO UPDATES IN A DAY! WHOOO WHOOO! AND RENO IS HERE!**


	3. Reno Can't Stay Serious

The next day Reno was called into Dumbledore's office to discuss the sudden changes that had overcome him during the First Task. He rolled his now blue eyes and glanced over at the Slytherin table while Dumbledore asked him that. His eyes ghosted over the blonde that was sitting with his fingers steppled under his chin.

He waited for a confirmation and received a nod from the dark haired boy sitting next to the blonde. This happened in five seconds and blue eyes flicked back to the Headmaster's. Reno nodded and then proceeded to ignore the old man in favor of talking to his friends next to him.

As soon as Dumbledore walked off Reno looked at the red-head turning black across from him, "So I guess as soon as I changed back into my former self, you all started changing back as well?"

Hermione nodded, her hair tied back into a braid with two side bangs hanging next to her face. Her eyes were green and filled with happiness, "That's right. The Goddess decided to give us a second chance at life." She stated.

Reno nodded, "Well I guess that's it then… does that mean that the others will be coming as well?" He asked, meaning the three First Class SOLDIERS that started the whole problem that eventually caused his death.

The red-turning blonde- head next to Fred winced when he realized what Reno meant, "I sure hope not…" He muttered getting a sidelong glance from Hermione.

"Cloud you have to understand that after Sephiroth learned of JENOVA he let her in to control him. He might have been in slight control at Nibleheim, but the next times that you fought him it was all JENOVA. I talked to him and the others in the Lifestream. Genesis had to stop him from fading completely when they watched you fight the JENOVA controlled body." She said softly.

Fred reached over and ruffled the spiky hair, "Don't worry Chocobo-head. I'll protect you from the big bad Sephiroth." George, or Cloud, glared at the arm that was attached to the hand ruffling his hair.

"I think I recall being the one to defeat Sephiroth three times, Zack." Cloud stated, knocking Zack's hand away.

Zack pouted, "No need to be violent Cloudy. I was just saying." Cloud sighed and shoved Zack playfully.

Reno smirked at the two's antics, "You two would be reborn as brothers, wouldn't ya?" He teased, lying his chin in his hand and staring at the two, "And as twins. Who woulda thought?"

Ginny chuckled, "It was certainly a shock when I got my own memories back and noticed the two of them changing. Even if I didn't get to meet Cloud and only knew Zack for a short period of time, I knew the two of them had opposite personalities. How was I supposed to know that they would come back as my identical older brothers? It was a strange summer for sure, I mean Mum could finally tell the two of them apart with no trouble, though I believe the hair color was a factor to that." She stated, eyeing the two.

Cloud had a light blush on his face and Zack was grinning, "You weren't the only one shocked! Imagine how it was when we discovered you were one of the Turks!" His eyes glazed over for a second, "That was hilarious; you guys should have seen Cloud's face when she called the both of us by our names while telling us to shut up."

Reno chuckled, imagining the Chocobo-head flipping out in shock, "That would have been a sight to see."

Then the table got quiet and they all turned towards Reno, looking him over, "Reno, we weren't told how you died… or who killed you, and the memories we had in the Lifestream are fuzzy at best. What exactly happened to you? And why do your eyes seem brighter than they were when we last met?"

Reno's smile froze and faded, "It's… ah I mean, no… I'll tell you later. Meet me in the Seventh floor corridor later today; get Tseng and Rufus to come to. Tseng knows some of it, but I was killed before I could tell him the rest. I need to go to my meeting with Dumbles." And with that he made a quick retreat away from the prying questions.

Reno sat across from the old man and watched as Fawkes burst into flames, signaling his Burning Day. "What did you want to talk about again?" He asked, leaning back in the chair and splaying his legs out lazily.

* * *

"What happened on the field the other day Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Reno paused at the name, "I think it had something to do with the spell I cast. I don't know. Maybe it unlocked some old inheritance form my mom's family. Hence the red hair." He lied, showing nothing on his face.

"Harry, are you are not being affected by some sort of personality altering spell? You seem to be very different this year." Dumbledore tried to skim his mind with Leglimency, only to be thrown out by a wave of green.

Reno frowned inwardly at the attempted mind reading, "Maybe this is what I would have been like if I hadn't been placed with the petting zoo rejects that you put me with. Or maybe I just got tired of being the type of person who doesn't think before he acts, and lets people walk over him." He shrugged, the statement was true he had been tired of his personality.

Dumbledore frowned behind his hands, "Are you sure, this change seems very dramatic from last year. Have you told Mr. Weasley what has happened?"

Reno scoffed, "I broke off our friendship after he accused me of trying to get into this stupid tournament." He then smirked when he felt Dumbledore try his shields again, "By the way, over the summer I found some of my mother's old books on Occlumency. So please stop trying to read my mind. It isn't very polite." He lied about the books, he knew that the only person that was able to read his mind would be the others with the Lifestream in their blood or the Lifestream itself.

Dumbledore fought down a flinch and removed the probes that were trying to enter the boy's mind, "Please excuse my behavior my boy." Albus closed his blue eyes and sighed.

"So is that all? Cause I need to meet my friends." Reno asked, standing up and moving away from the chair.

Albus nodded, "Yes Harry, you may go." Reno grinned and left the room, kicking the door closed as he walked out.

* * *

Reno walked three times in front of the wall, a blank look on his face as he thought of the explanation he would have to give everyone. Slowly a door formed from the wall, it was black with a silver knob. Reno opened it and his eyes widened. The inside looked exactly like the conference room at Shinra. _  
_

"You got here early for once." A voice came from behind him. He blinked and turned to see the others with Tseng and Rufus in the front.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess I did." He then sighed and frowned at them all, "Well, I guess i should get this over with, yo. Come on in guys." He gestured to the open door.

They all entered and took a seat, Reno sitting in the middle on one of the sides and the other around him. He ran a hand through his hair and muttered something under his breath.

"So, what happened." Tseng asked, his tone not leaving any room for arguments.

Reno leaned back and looked at the ceiling, "The last mission I was on was to track down a scientist that had gone rogue. He had been working directly under Professor Hojo. In fact he was Hojo's apprentice. So he knew almost everything about all of Hojo's experiments and how to perform then himself." He closed his eyes, "Rude had been called on another mission so we were separated, which should have been fine, since it has happened before and I am perfectly capable of protecting myself and fighting for myself. But then something went wrong." He opened his eyes again and continued to stare at the ceiling, "I was forced into unconsciousness. The rogue had somehow gotten behind me and injected a sleep inducing drug into my system. When I woke up I was hooked up to quiet a bit of equipment," He shut his eyes and remembered.

* * *

_Blue-green eyes flashed open as he tried to move. He noticed his arms strapped down and multiple tubes leading to the major veins in his body. He forced the panic down as he tested his movement abilities while strapped. He found that whoever had strapped him down knew of the Turks increased strength and strapped accordingly._

_He opened his mouth to yell something when he noticed the breathing mask over that half of his face, covering his mouth and his nose. His eyes widened when the rogue walked into the room with a sadistic smile. The rogue pushed the table that he was in over to a glass tube._

_"Good day Reno Sinclair. So nice of you to finally wake up." Reno glared at the man, unable to say anything due to the mask. The rogue moved around and started typing on a computer while talking, "You see, I was hoping they would send you after me. I've had my eye on you for a long time now. Your original blood tests said that you wouldn't be compatible for more than the Turk level of Mako. But after your last donation I found an anomaly. It seems that they were wrong. You could take more than just a normal Turk. And your blood and tissue samples are beautiful." He went on and on, making Reno's head hurt until the rogue scientist turned around with a grin worthy of Hojo._

_"Well then, let us get started." He pressed a button and suddenly Reno was watching him from inside the tube. He banged his fists against the glass as some sort of substance started filling the tube. By now he was full on panicking and banging as hard as he could against the walls. Then the liquid was over his head and he watched in horror as the green substance known as Mako started streaming through the tubes implanted in his veins. _

_The first thing he felt was pain as the Mako burned through his veins. Then it went black as he fell into unconsciousness. _

_He awoke the second time to sirens and a crack forming across the tube. He brought up his hand and shoved against the already damaged wall, causing it to explode outwards, releasing the liquid and Reno with it. The red head stumbled out of the tube and grabbed the mask off of his face, taking in a deep breath of uncirculated air. He then quickly tore the tubes leading into his veins out._

_He held onto the side of a table as he took in his surroundings. His clothes were in a locked glass cupboard on the side, so that was the first place he went. _

_One dressed he peered around the corners, looking for either the exit or the scientist. But when he passed by a stray mirror he couldn't help but look. He cursed slightly when he caught sight of his eyes and made himself move faster to find an exit. His eyes were not a regular blue-green anymore. They were glowing, and the green was brighter than before._

_There must have been an alarm on the glass because as he turned another corner, the scientist was there, with a scalpel. Reno only had a moment to block as the scalpel tore through his skin and nicking his lung. Reno cursed as he fell to the floor. He pulled the scalpel out and put pressure on the wound._

_A gunshot was heard and the rogue scientist was falling next to him, blood gushing from the hole in his head. Reno looked up in relief. He looked up at the man who saved him and noticed a trail of blood coming from his forehead._

* * *

Tseng closed his eyes, he had told them all from there, but he hadn't known what had happened before. Reno still had his eyes closed, brow furrowed in pain from the memory.

"The rest I believe you know. I'm just glad that I died before whatever plan that scientist could go into action and probably turn me into another Sephiroth." He then chuckled, hand thrown over his eyes, "Oh Goddess, could you imagine that, yo! Hahaha." The others laughed as well once the tension was broken.

"So how did the rest of you die?" He asked, looking at all of them with luminescent eyes.

Rude coughed and went first, "I died a few months after you in a shoot out with some renegade infantry men." Reno patted his shoulder and smirked slightly.

Zack and Aerith looked at each other and then said as one, "You already know how we died." The others nodded, Cloud frowning and looking down before Zack whacked him in the back of the head, "We've been over this Chocobo-head."

Tseng looked around and sighed, "I was killed in an explosion as I protected Rufus... I got him out but was stuck in the building."

Cissnei continued, "You guys remember how I died." The others nodded and the attention turned to Cloud and Rufus.

Cloud looked at the other blond and sighed, "I actually didn't die until years afterwards. Tifa died from a plague that swept the land and I couldn't live without her, so I found the nearest Mako pool and joined her in the LifeStream. And she is one of the one's I'm sure are coming back, mostly because she would follow me, if only to beat me up for basically committing suicide to join her." Reno nodded in surety, a little saddened that Cloud wold throw his life away like that.

'_What happened to everyone else if he was willing to leave them just for Tifa instead of living his life afterwards._' He thought before turning his attention to Rufus.

The blonde closed his eyes, "I died while trying to cure the plague that was spreading. It seemed to infect everyone who didn't have any Mako in their systems. But when Tifa came down with it, Cloud asked me to help him find a cure for her. When I heard she died I worked twice as hard. I worked myself so hard that even my Mako-increased immunity system couldn't stop the disease from entering my system." He then opened his eyes with a triumphant smirk, "But before I died I came up with the cure. So in my death, everyone else was saved."

Reno grinned at his boss, "Congratulations. Now what are we going to do now?" He asked.

The others looked at him in confusion, so he elaborated, "We've obviously been given a new start for a reason, yo, especially if we all have our memories and abilities from before. My question is, what is it that the Goddess wants us to do? And are there any other friends from our past that are going to be showing up?" Reno's eyes narrowed slightly. "But before that, what is this egg supposed to do?" He held up the egg, completely breaking the seriousness that he had just brought.

Rude brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes in exasperation, while Zack laughed, "Even if you can act serious, it doesn't last long before you turn your attention to something non-serious."

Reno glared at the SOLDIER, "Shut it puppy." He growled lowly.

Cissnei sighed and pulled the egg out of Reno's hands and undid the clasp. A horrible screeching sound filled the air and they all yelped in shock.

"Close it, yo! Close that damn thing before my brains leak out from my ears, yo!" Reno shouted over the noise. Cissnei scrambled to close the golden egg and once she did they all sighed in relief. "What the hell was that, yo?" Reno questioned, rubbing his ears, trying to stop the ringing.

"I don't know, but never open it again." Rude stated, glaring at the red-head who was reaching for it.

"I wasn't gonna open it, yo. I was gonna _examine_ it." He stated, picking it up and looking over it. He noticed the carvings on the sides. "Yo, Aerith, you're takin' Runes right?" He asked, and after he received a nod he pointed out a set of runes to her, "Can ya tell me what that says?" He asked.

Aerith took the egg from him and examined the strand of runes, "This one means 'Capture', the one next to it reads 'Water', and the last to are connected and say 'Voices of Maids'. So essentially the whole series of runes states 'Capture the Voices of the Water Maids'." She handed it back and Reno nodded.

"So what is contained in here, tha thing we heard, are the voices of water maids?" He cracked his fingers and stretched, "OK, I got it, yo. I read that ya can't hear the voices of the merpeople above ground because they cannot speak out of water. So whatever message is in this egg, it can only be heard when it is submerged in water." He then grinned, "Sounds easy enough, yo." Reno leaned back and propped his feet on the table.

* * *

**_The Next chapter might not be out fast, because I do have school and it is my last year of highschool so I don't have that much time to write anything. -cries in a corner- But I'll try my hardest. Thanks fro reading. Tell me what you think about it, and if you have any questions, leave a review and I'll answer, or PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._**


End file.
